Just Kiss Me
by Namine Hietala
Summary: Soul y Maka llevan siendo novios por un año, pero nunca se han besado, ¿podrá Soul besar a Maka despues de regarla en su cita de aniversario? one-shot


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater No me pertenece!!! solo use a los personajes para crear mi historia =D**

**disfruten la historia xD!**

**

* * *

**

**JUST KISS ME**

**SOUL POV**

Jueves en la tarde.

Por fin terminó mi clase de música, cerré suavemente el piano y me dirigí al salón de artes plásticas, donde tomaba clases Maka.

Me asomé ligeramente por el borde de la puerta y ahí la vi, lavando sus pinceles con la cara llena de pintura de varios colores.

Caminé para alejarme un poco de la puerta y me recargué en la pared para esperarla.

-Disculpa la tardanza.- me dijo con una sonrisa tierna y la cara ya limpia.

-No hay problema, vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.- dije mientras emprendía camino hacia la salida de la escuela.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡Un parque! Vamos un rato, ¿si?- juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria y ponía cara de borreguito.

-Esta bi…- me jaló hasta que llegamos a los columpios.

Me senté a un lado de ella, pero Maka estaba muy entretenida columpiándose, casi siempre se comportaba como una niña de cinco años, es demasiado inocente, aunque admito que me encanta que se comporte así, siempre le da a mi vida un toque de diversión.

-¡Vamos Soul, colúmpiate!- gritaba para que la escuchara.

-Ni lo sueñes, no es nada cool que un chico de diecisiete años se comporte así.- dije divertido.

-¡Eres un amargado!- volvió a gritar.

Yo solo bufé.

En nueve días Maka y yo cumpliríamos un año de novios. No podría olvidar como paso todo.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_-Soul ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Kid._

_-… ¿recuerdas a Maka? La chica que esta en artes plásticas con Liz y Patty.- _

_-Claro, es una chica muy agradable, ¿te hiso algo?- preguntó en tono burlón._

_-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es… - _

_-No te preocupes, la invite a la fiesta de mañana, ahí podrás hablar con ella de todo lo que quieras.- dijo con superioridad._

_En la fiesta._

_Ahí estaba ella, con un vestido verde que combinaba con los ojos de los que me había enamorado._

_Estaba platicando con Black Star y Tsubaki, así que seria la mejor excusa para acercarme a ella._

_-¡Vamos Tsubaki, el gran Dios tiene que demostrarles a todos como se baila!-_

_-Si, vamos.- _

_Se dirigieron a la pista, dejándonos solos._

_A lo lejos Kid y Liz me hacían señas para que invitara a Maka a bailar y Patty solo reía desenfrenadamente._

_-¿Q-quieres Bailar?- le dije mientras me sonrojaba, sonrojarse así no era nada cool._

_-Tengo dos pies izquierdos, no me gustaría dejarte paralitico.- dijo con un sonrisa._

_-Acepto el riesgo.- dije mientras le tendía mi mano._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_-¡Discúlpame!- dijo Maka Sonrojada, era la quinta vez que me pisaba._

_-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- le sonreí._

_Después de varios pisotones, al fin, logró seguir el ritmo, ahora disfrutaba mas tenerla tan cerca de mi, sujetarla de su mano tan delicada y su cadera que me hacia volar, simplemente me volvía loco esta chica._

_-Maka…- _

_-¿Qué sucede Soul?-_

_-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- volví a sonrojarme, sin duda alguna, nada cool._

_-Claro, te escucho.- dijo dedicándome una tierna sonrisa._

_-Desde que te conozco, tú me gustas.- la miré, pero ella me veía como si le hubieran hablado en chino._

_-Solo quería que lo supieras.- dije mientras desviaba la mirada._

_-Entonces, el sentimiento es mutuo.- dijo sonrojada._

_Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que escuché. Sentí como me abrazó, le correspondí, no me quería separar de ella, la amaba inmensamente._

_-Maka, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- _

_-por supuesto.- sonrió y me abrazó nuevamente._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo más interesante de todo el asunto era que a pesar de ya llevar casi un año como novios, nunca nos habíamos besado.

Por mi parte, ya había intentado infinidad de veces besarla, pero todos los intentos han fallado y por parte de Maka, ella nunca lo había intentado, es mas, sospechaba que ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza esa idea. Pero no perdía la esperanza, pronto lo lograré.

-Soul, vamos por un helado.-

-Vamos.-

-¡Genial!- se lanzó de su columpio cuando se elevó.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nos sentamos en una banca mientras que comíamos nuestros helados, yo comía uno de chocolate y Maka uno de limón.

-Soul, ¿me convidas de tu helado?-

-Toma.- le acerque mi cono.

-¡Gracias!, esta bueno.- decía riendo.

Por fin una perfecta idea…

-Maka, tienes helado cerca del labio, deja te lo quito.- acerqué mi cabeza para poder besarla, ya casi…

-Gracias por avisarme.- giró la cabeza para poder limpiarse, eso hiso que chocara con su oreja.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo divertida.

-No, nada.- dije entre risitas, las cuales no eran nada cool.

Maldición otro plan que fracasaba, ¡¿Qué nunca la podría besar?!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la siguiente semana, Miércoles en la mañana.

-¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, hermano?!- llegó Black Star con su típico estado de animo.

-Nada- dije cortante.

-Claro… ¿ya pensaste que le vas a regalar a Maka? Ya casi es su aniversario.- lo dijo con picardía.

-Todavía no se, pero saldré con ella.-

-¿Y ya pudiste besarla?- preguntó una voz que se acercaba.

-Hola Kid.- dije sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Todavía no.- dije fastidiado.

-Oblígala.- dijo Black Star como si nada.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Nunca debes de obligar a nadie a hacer esas cosas!- dijo Kid histérico.

-Esta bien, relájate, no la obligará.- dijo Black Star mientras trataba de calmar a Kid.

-¿Por qué no la seduces?- sugirió Kid.

-¿S-seducirla?- dije confundido.

-Sí, mira en lugar de llevar su relación como niños pequeños, trata de que sea como la de un adolescente, abrázala, tómala de la mano, háblale bonito, cosas de ese tipo.

-Espero que funcione.- dije sin mucho ánimo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Terminó mi clase de música, últimamente tenia que practicar más, ya que el domingo era el concierto de los del taller de música y yo tenia que representar a los de la clase de piano, era todo un fastidio.

Me encaminé a la clase de artes de Maka, pero ella ya estaba fuera de su salón conversando con Tsubaki.

-Hola Maka.- dije mientras la abrazaba y me recargaba en su hombro.

-S-soul, hola.- dijo nerviosa.

-Bueno ya me voy, cuídense mucho.- dijo Tsubaki gentilmente.

-Oye Maka- ella dio un brinco – tu madre esta de viaje y tu padre trabaja hasta muy noche, ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?- dije seductoramente.

-Si eso quieres Soul, hagámoslo.- dijo mas seductora, eso me sorprendió mucho.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡Si, volví a ganar!- dijo Maka con pose victoriosa.

Todo el tiempo que he estado en la casa de Maka habíamos estado jugando videojuegos, esto no es cool, aparte de que siempre me ganaba Maka.

-Genial, no me puedes ganar Soul.- dijo riendo.

-Pues te reto a una pelea de verdad.- dije mientras le hacia cosquillas.

La abracé, ella me sonrió, me acerqué poco a poco para poder besarla, ya podía sentir su respiración, por fin lo lograría…

-¿Oye soul, jugamos otro? Te toca elegir.-

¡Maldición, Maldición, Maldición! Siempre tan cerca pero a la vez lejos.

-Hola Blair ¿en donde estabas?- decía Maka a su recién llegada gata.

Mientras Maka jugaba con Blair yo "elegía" el siguiente juego.

-Blair me haces cosquillas.- decía Maka entre risas.

Blair le lamia la cara y también los… ¡LABIOS! No puede ser, me ganó una mugrosa gata.

-Lo siento Maka me tengo que ir, buenas noches.- dije simulando prisa, pero en realidad el coraje me invadía.

-Hasta Mañana…- dijo Maka confundida.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡Hola Soul!- saludó Maka con gran alegría.

-Hola.- Me limité a contestar.

-¿Te enojaste ayer conmigo?- dijo preocupada.

-ah… no.- susurré.

No estaba molesto, más bien me sentía frustrado al no poder besar a la persona que más amo y triste a la vez ya que sentía que a Maka no le importaba mucho que digamos.

-Maka, ¿Qué haces?- dije algo confundido al ver que hacia caras graciosas.

Sin duda ella quería que me alegrara aunque de una manera nada cool.

-ya para.- le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

-Esta bien, pero ya no sigas.- decía muerta de la risa.

No podía enojarme con ella, siempre hacia que viera las cosas de manera positiva, era imposible enojarme con ella.

-¡Hola chicos!-

-¡Hola Liz!- contestó Maka con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Ya te enteraste?!- dijo Liz eufórica.

-¿De que, de que?- Preguntó Maka.

-El sábado habrá una exposición de arte moderno y va a ver un concurso ¿Qué dices, le entramos?- dijo Liz animada.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, hay que inscribirnos, no nos podrán ganar!- dijo Maka con tono de superioridad.

-Pero…- cambió la expresión de Maka en un instante - … no podré ir, el sábado es nuestro aniversario, lo siento mucho Liz, será para la próxima.-

-¿Y solo por eso no vas a ir?- le dije a Maka, ella me miró confundida – tienes que ir, pero a las cinco eres toda mía.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Maka atónita.

-Sí, pero recuérdalo, a las cinco eres mía y de nadie mas.-

-¡Gracias Soul, te lo agradezco muchísimo!- lo dijo gritando y abrazándome.

-¡Bien, entonces tenemos que planear lo que haremos!- Dijo Liz emocionada.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sábado en la mañana.

Tenía que darme prisa, aunque faltaran siete horas para mi cita, quería regalarle algo a Maka y como ella no es una adolescente "normal" obviamente tenia que buscar algo que le agradara.

Pero me sacó de mis pensamientos el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Hola?-

-Soul, ¡Habla el gran Black Star!-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¡huy, que genio! Acompáñame a comprarle algo a Tsubaki para su cumpleaños y de ahí no vamos a echar la reta en el Guitar Hero, ¿Qué dices?-

- Bien, sirve que paso a comprarle algo a Maka.-

-Te veo en dos horas en el centro comercial.-

-Sí, nos vemos.-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Qué le compraste a Maka?- preguntó con curiosidad Black Star.

-Un libro, a Maka le encanta Leer.-

-Bien, ¡es hora de que te enfrentes al más BIG y pierdas en el Guitar Hero versión ME-TA-LI-CA!- terminó de decir con una risa desenfrenada y se subió en los barandales de las escaleras y ponía pose de "Dios".

-¡Ya veremos quien es el que pierde!- dije desafiante.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡34 a 28, favor yo!- dije con mi sonrisa torcida.

Black Star Bufó.

-Si no he ganado es por que soy un Dios bueno y me apiado de las pobres almas como tú.- dijo con superioridad.

-Si tú lo dices…un momento… ¡¿Qué hora es?!- me alteré mientras veía la ventana, ya era de noche.

-7:43 pm… -

-¡A las cinco tenia que estar con Maka en el parque, adiós!- salí corriendo de la casa de Black star.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Corrí por el parque rumbo al lugar donde había quedado de verme con Maka.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI!- escuché gritar… era Maka.

Un señor la estaba acosando, tenía que apresurarme y ayudarla.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, hasta que llegue a donde estaban, tomé al tipo por el estomago y lo tiré.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla nuevamente!- dije enojado.

Tomé a Maka de la mano y la llevé lejos de ahí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la tomé de la barbilla y sequé sus lágrimas.

-Sí, gracias.- dijo mientras volvía a mirar el suelo.

-Discúlpame, te lo ruego, no fue mi intención llegar tan tarde.-

No me respondió, seguía observando el piso.

-Toma, te traje esto, espero que te guste.- dije mientras le ponía el libro en las manos, lo cual ella tomó con fuerza.

-Maka… ¿en serio te encuentras bien?- la sujeté de los hombros.

-Maka…- susurró - ¡CHOP!

Me golpeo en la cabeza con el libro.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- dije desconcertado.

-¡¿Cómo que por que?! – gritó

-Tuve miedo, como no tienes idea.- murmuró

-Maka…no fue mi intención.- dije tratando de defenderme.

-¡Pero ponte en mi lugar!- alzó la voz –no pude concursar en el evento por llegar temprano a la cita, me dejas esperando tres horas y un mugroso pervertido ebrio me acosa, me da mucho coraje.- se quebró su voz y rompió en llanto.

Me acerque a ella pero salió corriendo, la tomé del brazo pero ella me empujó y salió corriendo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me bajé de la motocicleta frente a la casa de Maka y la llamé por teléfono.

-¿Maka? Estoy frente a tu casa.-

-No quiero verte.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Esta bien, pero por favor, escúchame, no vallas a colgar.-

Ella no me respondió, pero estaba seguro de que me escuchaba.

-Soy un idiota por haberte herido y se que estoy a punto de perder a la persona mas importante de mi vida- hice una pausa –por favor quiero que vallas al concierto de mañana… buenas noches- colgué y di un gran suspiro mientras encendía la motocicleta y me iba.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Domingo en la mañana.

Estaba en estado critico, totalmente deprimido, no sabia si lograría tocar frente a todo el publico, no me sentía con ganas, ya que la persona que siempre me apoyaba para salir adelante, ahora me odiaba.

-Soul, ¡por dios te ves terrible!- dijo un joven que se sentaba junto a mi.

-Hola Kid- dije desganado.

-Es en serio Soul te ves muy mal- dijo preocupado- ¿te peleaste con Maka?- preguntó.

Bufé sin muchas ganas y agaché la mirada.

-Soy de lo peor, no la culpo de que esté enojada, pero… me pregunto si ella me ama realmente.-

-No seas idiota.- me fulminó Kid con la mirada.- el simple hecho de que no te halla besado o no se comporte calenturienta contigo no significa que no te ama, ella te ama como no tienes idea.- terminó de regañarme.

-Tienes razón, gracias amigo.- me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No hay de que y más te vale que hagas un buen trabajo en la presentación, ya que ella te estará viendo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Está aquí?- pregunte atónito.

-Sí, eso significa que tienes que hacer un mejor trabajo.-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un rato llegó mi turno, subí al escenario, me incliné al público mientras aplaudían y ahí la vi, sentada con nuestros amigos.

Me encaminé al piano, me senté en el banco muy derecho y empecé a tocar una melodía suave, mientras la tocaba, pensaba en Maka, eso hacia que la melodía sonara extraordinaria.

Terminé de tocar, me levanté con delicadeza, volví a inclinarme hacia el público, mientras estallaba en aplausos y chiflidos.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Terminó el concierto y después de las felicitaciones de mis compañeros y maestros, me dediqué a buscarla, tenía que verla.

-Felicidades, tocaste increíble.- rápidamente giré hacia ella.

-Gracias…Maka, yo…-

-Si es por lo de ayer, ya no importa, eso ya sucedió, hay que dejarlo en el pasado.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres la única que me da las fuerzas siempre, te necesito.- la abracé y le dediqué una de mis sonrisas torcidas.

-Kid me contó lo que dijiste, por eso yo te prometo que nunca más te haré dudar, quiero que estés seguro de lo que siento por ti.- dijo sonrojada.

Cerró sus ojos y en un rápido movimiento me besó.

Al principio estaba en estado de shock, pero luego comencé a corresponderle, fue un beso tierno, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago y una gran felicidad, por fin después de tanto tiempo, lo había conseguido. Nos separamos cuando comenzamos a sentir falta de aire, había sido lo mas cool del mundo.

-¡Bien, tenemos que festejar al doble, ya que me debes lo de ayer!- dijo Maka con su usual alegría.

La abracé por la cintura y ella se recargo en mí.

-Vamos a donde tú quieras.- dije mientras los dos salíamos del teatro.

Ella me sonrió, yo solo me sentía la persona mas afortunada del mundo por tenerla, no dejaría que nada la dañara, ni siquiera yo.

"Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, si no aquello que sentimos sin querer."

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno pues aquí mi primer One-shot

Que les pareció?

Opinen porfas… dejen Review

XD! acepto comentarios de todo tipo…

Recomendaciones

Felicitaciones

Declaraciones de amor 0_0

Amenazas

Etc.… xD

Porfas dejen review así podre saber si subo mis otras historias xD

Salu2 =D


End file.
